BS - 1983
by Jaemi Lou
Summary: "Kylo," The disfigured man acknowledged, "You shall go to Argazda. On that planet, you shall meditate for twelve hours every day for a year. After a year, I expect you to unlock the full potential of your abilities. A command shuttle will be sent to you on the last day." (This was for my English class but I decided to post it here to please bear with it)


"What a failure." Supreme Leader Snoke spat at the two figures before him. The General and the Master of the Knights of Ren casted their eyes down to their feet, and let themselves feel the disappointment that radiated from their superior. It would have been easier if their leader was a holographic projection, but alas, real flesh stood before them inside their new base. At seven feet tall, Snoke stared them down with disdain written all over his face. The ginger looked up.

"We have plans to make a bigger and better–" Snoke force choked Hux to shut him up. Kylo looked up at the general anxiously. Then, he darted his eyes to the Supreme Leader.

"I summoned both of you here to make new plans, not to make another Death Star duplicate." He said, venom dripping from his voice. He released Hux from his force grip. The ginger sucked in as much air as he could, and he tried to soothe his neck with his shaking hand. Ren did not dare to make a sound.

"And you," Lord Ren felt his master's force touch the scab across his face, "You failed to kill Rey, a scavenger."

The tall man winced in pain as the force continued to prod at his wound. He looked up.

"I tried to bring her to the dark side and teach her the ways of the force." He replied while trying to conceal pained sounds. Snoke stopped prodding the wound.

"And you came back empty-handed." Their Supreme Leader said. Kylo bowed his head once more. The bald, disfigured man released an exasperated sigh. He gave his apprentice a disapproving look. For one moment, Kylo remembered how his father gave him disapproving looks just like how Snoke did. He hated it. The tall, dark-haired man looked down and clenched his jaw. Never again would his father neglect him and disapprove of him. Snoke's voice pulled Kylo away from his thoughts.

"Now," The Supreme Leader began, "General, you will further train your stormtroopers. They are not ready. They are weak and easily broken. Find ways to boost their morale, and their support for the First Order. Gather more infants, and train them. I want them to crush the Resistance in one blow."

Hux looked up.

"Yes, Supreme Leader. I will not let you down." General Hux promised. Snoke turned to his apprentice who stared at him like a kicked puppy.

"Kylo," The disfigured man acknowledged, "You shall go to Argazda. On that planet, you shall meditate for twelve hours every day for a year. After a year, I expect you to unlock the full potential of your abilities. A command shuttle will be sent to you on the last day."

"Yes, Supreme Leader. By the grace of your guidance, I will accomplish my training." Kylo looked at the general beside him. They eyed each other, as if they were challenging one another.

The Supreme Leader felt the rivalry. He hummed in approval, and dismissed them with a wave of a hand, stopping the tension temporarily. The pair stormed out while trying to outwalk each other. They always raced for Snoke's approval since day one, and they showed no signs of stopping. After they were out of the Supreme Leader's earshot, Kylo began to speak.

"I hope your army doesn't fail this time." Kylo said, his eyes straight ahead. Hux snarled.

"I hope your training doesn't fail like how you failed to destroy a lowly scavenger." The general shot back. With that, Kylo was off, seething. Hux smirked in triumph. He always knew how to push his buttons.

* * *

As Lord Ren set foot on Argazda, warm summer winds smacked his unmasked face. He looked at the deep greens and browns of the forest in front of him in wonder. He inhaled the scent of soil with fervor. The sound of birds chirping filled his ears.

Kylo knew the meditation would be a success by the looks of the environment. He hauled his belongings, and set out into the forest, letting his command shuttle fly off.

Once he was satisfied with the location we wandered off to, he built his own hut. Then, he changed into simple black sweatpants and tank top. He left his belongings inside the hut, and headed to somewhere serene for meditation. He found a sturdy cliff after a while, and he decided he would meditate there.

* * *

Day by day, Kylo went to the same cliff to meditate. The view of forests below him calmed his mind. His power grew stronger as the months progressed. On the sixth month, Lord Ren grew quite weary of the everyday routine. He decided to walk around the forest after a day of meditation. As night fell, he wandered off to an unfamiliar part of the forest. The darkness blinded him. He then ignited his saber to light his way. The crunching sound of leaves beneath his feet kept him company as he ventured deep into the forest.

After a while, he felt a presence in the vicinity. He wasn't alone. He looked left and right, but there was no one to be found. Then, he felt someone creep behind him. He quickly turned around, ready to strike. Surprisingly, he saw a petite woman, dagger in hand. Her silver hair became a light shade of red because of the light emitting from Ren's lightsaber. Her tan skin illuminated under the saber, and her icy blue eyes reflected Kylo's form. A moment of silenced passed.

"Who are you?" They asked in unison. They silenced once again. The woman then spoke first.

"I'm Saphir, a nymph here in the forests." She said. Kylo stared at her quizzically.

"A nymph?" He asked. He thought nymphs were myths told to children. Apparently, nymphs roamed the forests of Argazda.

"Yes, a nymph." She assured.

"I've been here for six months and I haven't seen nymphs. How do I know you're not lying?" He already knew the answer. He looked into her mind, and saw hidden villages and nymphs scattered around the forests. He wanted to look further, but he stopped and decided it would be better if Saphir said it herself.

"Nymphs rarely interact with humans," The petite woman said. "State your name."

Kylo scoffed at this. A small nymph who directly demanded to state his name? How cute.

"What makes you think I would tell you?" He asked.

"I told you mine. It is only fair you tell me yours." She said as she sheathed her dagger. Saphir could tell that the man before him wouldn't hurt her. It would only be a waste of time. Kylo lowered his lightsaber to his side.

"Kylo." He didn't reveal the rest, for he didn't know if the nymph knew the Knights of Ren or not. If she knew, she would have quickly unsheathed her dagger and attack him. Kylo would easily slay her of course. Saphir hummed in satisfaction.

"Are you lost?" Saphir asked. Lord Ren eyed her.

"No. I'm simply strolling around." He said in a clipped manner. She gave him a knowing look. She smirked.

"Very well. I'll be on my way then." The nymph said as she walked past Kylo with her brown flowy dress swaying to her pace. His eyes followed Saphir. He bit his lip anxiously. Honestly, he didn't know where he was, and it would be hard to find his way back to his hut. If he tried finding his way back, it would take hours and he wouldn't have enough sleep to meditate in the morning. He turned.

"Hey, wait!" He caught up with the nymph. The woman rolled her eyes as Kylo stood in front of her.

"Could you help me find my way back to my hut?" He asked slowly to avoid hurting his pride. Saphir chuckled, and Ren narrowed his eyes.

"Alright. Where is your hut located?" She asked.

"The shallow part of the forest down south I think. I'm not sure anymore, because I might be walking in circles into the deeper parts of this forest." He answered in all honesty.

"You did. That's why I found you. You were disturbing the trees with your noisy footsteps." She said with annoyance prominent in her voice. Ren raised his eyebrow.

"I was disturbing the trees." He repeated rather dumbly.

"Yes." She assured.

"I was disturbing the trees?" He asked. He was not having this discussion with a nymph. Could his mind play tricks on him like this? Was this the outcome of being sleep-deprived?

"Yes, you were." She answered back haughtily.

"The trees aren't even alive!" He raised both of his hands in disbelief.

"They are very much alive, and we protect them. You'll know why eventually." She replied vaguely. Lord Ren cocked his head.

"Why won't you tell me now?" Ren asked.

"I don't trust you." She said frankly as she looked at him straight in the eye. Ren didn't have anything to say about that. He never met anyone so frank before (Besides Hux). People would stutter around him, but she was different. He guessed the glowing saber and his height didn't intimidate her quite well. How intriguing. Her voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Let's get you back to your hut." Saphir said as she walked passed Kylo. He waited a moment before he caught up to the nymph. They set off back to the shallow part where Kylo resided.

* * *

Kylo often got 'lost' deep in the woods, and Saphir would always 'find' him there. It had been like that for weeks, and the weeks turned to months. She would always bring him back to his hut, and Kylo never tried to remember the path even if she forced him to, because he enjoyed her company, her directness. It made him feel less lonely. Her presence made him bring out the kindness in him. He felt the light seep out of him, and he didn't bother to stop it. 'Balance is key,' Snoke would always say.

Slowly, they became closer, and before he knew it, he gained Saphir's trust and unsurprisingly, her heart.

One day, she finally led him to her small village like she promised a few weeks before. Kylo felt giddy. Seeing her village meant experiencing her culture, and experiencing her culture would be supplementary to appreciating her every fiber. He met the villagers. The nymphs looked like Saphir. All had silver hair, tan skin, and icy blue eyes. Some of the nymphs were intrigued to see him; others immediately hated him for he was foreign and different. He paid no heed to the disgusted glances of others, and basked in the curiosity of some.

He understood why they protected the trees. The trees were a source of life. Each tree had a nymph spiritually connected to it. If a tree got kicked, a nymph would feel the pain. If a tree was cut down, a nymph would die. Kylo respected this like he respected the force, and from that moment on he never wore his shoes again. He walked through the forest barefooted to prevent noise. Disturbed trees meant disturbed nymphs, and he didn't want that.

Weeks after, Kylo told Saphir that he was a force-wielder, but he never revealed to her which side he practiced. He would never forgive himself if she avoided him because of his dark ways.

On the last few days, Saphir led Kylo to somewhere secluded, to her haven where she would spend time alone with her tree. Kylo thought the place deemed perfect for the confession he was about make.

"Saphir, I need to tell you something." He said.

"What is it?" She asked. Her heart started beating fast.

"I… My heart has fallen for you." He confessed. She stood there, surprised.

"My heart has fallen for you as well." She replied. They neared each other, and their lips connected. Sweet bliss surged through them. Later that night, they united.

* * *

The last day was agony for both. Saphir sobbed when she found out Kylo was leaving her. She also found out that Kylo practiced the dark ways of the force. It hurt Kylo to see betrayal in her eyes. The command shuttle hummed behind him as the two exchanged their last words.

"You never told me you practiced in the dark side!" She yelled, "I thought you were kind and compassionate! I was wrong!"

"Saphir, please–" He tried calming her down, but she wouldn't stop. He tried to hold her hand, but she pulled it away.

"Liar! Traitor! I hate you! Don't ever come back!" She choked out while sobbing. The words hurt her as much as it hurt Kylo. He flinched as he looked down.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. Tears began to fall.

"Go! Forget about me! I never want to see you again!" With that, she ran, ran as fast as she could to get away from Kylo. The dark-haired man turned around, and boarded the ship, tears rolling down his cheeks. He left the planet as well as the memories. The only thing he carried back to The First Order base was the pieces of his heart.

* * *

Years passed by, but the fight between The First Order and The Resistance never ceased. Hundreds of stormtroopers and rebels died. Numerous lightsaber duels ensued, but it never stopped. Both parties didn't show signs of slowing down. As the years progressed, the fight got harder and harder. The Rebels lacked in number but grew abundant in faith and hope for their cause, and it kept them going. The First Order was the opposite. The only people who were faithful with the cause were the heads, but the stormtroopers merely followed orders and nothing more. It frustrated Snoke to see this. He had to think of something. He needed another pawn other than Ren and Hux, but who?

Suddenly, he sensed it. He sensed an awakening. However, the awakening felt weak. He searched for the source with his mind. He closed his eyes, and reached for the source. He felt it. The awakened entity felt young and filled with hope, yet it felt restrained, discriminated. The entity was hated. He felt the sadness in it, and the love. It felt vulnerable. He entered the mind of the young being. With more observation of the mind, he deduced that it was a little girl. He sensed warmth envelope her.

" _Mama, they said I don't belong here," The little girl said, sadness and anger dripping in her voice, "They said people with black hair and pale skin shouldn't be a nymph."_

" _Don't listen to them, Vela. Even if you don't look like us, you still belong. You'll always belong." The mother replied._

" _They said I'm not a nymph because I don't have my own spirit tree," Vela stated angrily, "I'm not pure."_

" _Vela, it's okay if you're not pureblooded–" The daughter butted in._

" _I hate them," The girl said in a clipped voice, "I don't want to live here in Argazda anymore."_

" _You shouldn't hate them. They just don't know how to appreciate you yet," The mother started, "And we can't leave. This planet is our home, and we have to protect and nurture it. It's our job as nymphs."_

 _The mother put her hand on Vela's shoulder, and the girl's anger died down. She went closer to her mother._

" _Okay. I love you, mama." The little girl said as she wrapped her arms around her mother._

" _I love you too, Vela. Never forget that." The mother replied._

Snoke lost the connection. Suddenly, his lips curled.

* * *

Kylo felt something dying and thriving at the same time. The thriving feeling got stronger and stronger as he entered Snoke's lair.

"I sense an awakening," Snoke simply said, "It is getting stronger. Find the source of this awakening, and bring the source back. We'll train the awakened force wielder. Go now."

Kylo, along with the Knights of Ren, quickly went to the command shuttle, and set off. Kylo closed his eyes and began to reach the mind of the force wielder. He was slapped by the sudden smell of soil and the sound of leaves crunching and a voice wailing 'mama'. Grief, anger, and hatred wrapped around him. He suddenly saw flashes of silver hair. Before he lost the connection, he felt vulnerability and the loss of innocence. He opened his eyes wide, and started to breathe heavily. He stumbled back, but one of the knights steadied him. He muttered a 'thank you'. He composed himself. He secretly thanked his helmet as well, because it prevented the knights from seeing his overwhelmed expression. Then, he realized he knew where he was supposed to go.

"To Argazda." He commanded weakly, but his voice changer compensated for that.

* * *

It all happened so fast. Vela screamed and kicked, however, no matter how big of a child she was, two nymphs tried their best to restrain the child.

"How ugly," One of the nymphs remarked as she held one of Vela's hands.

"Let go of me! Mama!" The child called for her mother. Two other nymphs tied the mother down.

"Saphir, this is your punishment for birthing a wretched half-human." The nymph spat as she finished tying the mother. Most of the nymphs hated Saphir since she gave birth to Vela. The hate reached to the child as well. The pair had to hold onto each other to endure the discrimination. Was it a crime to love and accept your child for who she was?

The nymphs never killed fellow nymphs, but some of the nymphs hated Saphir and the child so much that they gained enough motivation to do this to the pair.

The child wailed and sobbed for her mother, but the nymphs didn't listen. The nymph who tied Saphir grabbed an axe by the tree, by Saphir's tree.

"No! Please! Safiya! Don't cut my tree!" Saphir pleaded. One of the nymphs slapped her, and she fell backwards to the ground.

"Mama!" Her daughter wailed and sobbed. She kicked and kicked, but she couldn't break free from the nymphs that held her down.

Safiya heaved the makeshift axe, and struck the tree. Saphir curled and gasped in pain. Vela's eyes widen. She sobbed for her mother. Safiya heaved the axe and struck the tree once more. Saphir screamed in pain. Tears ran down her face. Vela wailed and sobbed until her throat got sore. The pain Saphir felt grew worse as Safiya kept striking her spiritual tree.

Then, it was done. The tree fell to the grassy ground with a loud thud. Saphir's wailing ceased. She inhaled shallow breaths. Vela's bawling echoed in the forest.

Safiya dropped the axe, turned around, and started to walk away.

"Good riddance." She muttered. The rest of the nymphs dropped Vela, and followed her, looking at Saphir's limp body in disgust. Vela ran to her mother. She did her best to untie the restraints with her chubby hands, but she couldn't. The knots were tied extremely well.

"It's okay," Saphir whispered to her daughter, "You don't have to release me from my restraints."

Vela began sobbing. She wrapped her arms around her dying mother. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. The little girl opened her eyes in surprise. She quickly turned around. She saw her face, but older, scarred, and masculine. The man before her didn't have icy blue eyes like the little girl did. The little girl stared at the man's face, but her mother's voice broke the silence.

"K-Kylo," Saphir whispered, "I thought you forgot about me."

Kylo neared Saphir, but the little girl hugged her mother protectively. Saphir smiled.

"It's okay, little one. He won't harm us." Saphir said as she coughed. Kylo quickly went to her and untied her restraints. He cradled her lovingly and muttered apologies. He feared this. He feared that one day his lover would die. His fears came true.

"Please take care of our daughter," Saphir started, "She's so like you in so many ways. You two will get along just fine."

Vela looked at the man before him. He's her father? She looked back to her mother.

"Mama, please don't leave me." Tears rolled down the young girl's cheeks. Saphir wiped a tear off of her daughter's face.

"There's nothing we can do," She said and sadly smiled. She tugged her daughter's head, and kissed her forehead, "I love you, my sweet Vela. Always remember that."

Vela bawled as she put her head on her mother's chest. Saphir looked up at Kylo.

"I lied when I said that I hate you," She started, "I still loved you even if you didn't tell me that you were leaving, that you're in the dark side. I love you until now. I love you so much, Kylo."

"I love you too, Saphir." Ren solemnly said. He kissed Saphir with passion. With that, Saphir's body went limp while looking into his eyes, and Kylo felt the life of Saphir disappearing. Ren shrieked in grief as he embraced her limp body. Vela squeezed in and hugged her mother as well.

Time had passed, and Kylo let go of his lover. He slowly laid her down beside her tree. Suddenly, the nymph's body slowly began to morph into beautiful flowers, and before they knew it, she turned into a stunning flower bed. Vela cried once more. Kylo kneeled in front of his daughter.

"I know I'm a stranger to you," He started as he wiped off her tears, "And I know you might be mad at me, but I'm here now. I'll take care of you."

Vela wanted to be mad at her father for being away from them for a long time, but she couldn't. She would never be mad at someone her mother loved. She nodded quietly, and embraced her father. Kylo stilled in surpise, but returned the hug. Quietly, he carried his daughter back to his command shuttle where his fellow knights were waiting for him.

* * *

Years upon years, Kylo trained his daughter to become a strong force warrior and a knight of Ren. As she grew older, Kylo told her about The First Order. He knew the actions of the Order wouldn't sit well with Vela, so he sugarcoated it. Little did he know that he downright brainwashed her without even knowing it. It was for the best.

He knew there would come a time where she would test her skills on something highly important, and it was that day. After the nth battle between The First Order and the Resistance, the Knights of Ren managed to capture Luke and Rey, his apprentice.

They contained them in an interrogation room where Vela would interrogate them. She succeeded her first test by battling in the war, now she was to question the jedi.

"Are you nervous?" Kylo asked his daughter, his helmet manipulating his voice. They walked side by side, on their way to the interrogation room. Their shoes clicked on the metal floor as they walked. Vela's height reached Kylo's ears. No wonder she was an outcast at Argazda. She's downright huge.

"A little." An 18-year-old Vela confessed, her helmet manipulating her voice as well. Her helmet resembled his father's, but she had a black veil over her lower face.

"Don't be. You'll do fine." Kylo assured his daughter. Then, Vela wondered.

"Are we going to kill them after?" She asked rather nervously.

"No. We need them alive." Her father stated.

He gave his daughter a reassuring nod before she entered the room.

* * *

"Where is your Resistance base?" Vela asked sternly. Her voice sounded low due to the voice changer, but it still had a feminine touch to it.

"We will never tell you anything." Rey replied with confidence. She tried shaking herself free from the restraints but to no avail. She slightly felt nostalgic. Luke remained quiet since Vela entered. She couldn't get anything from the man even if she tried to look into his mind. The half-human paced around the room. She ignited her red saber, and aimed it at Rey.

"Where is your Resistance base?" The knight asked again. She gained no response from the apprentice. Rey merely stared blankly at Vela's helmet. She turned off her lightsaber and sheathed it. She walked closer to Rey, and stared her down. She looked into Rey's mind, but Rey fought back. Vela held her breath and grunted as she fought back harder. The pair started to tear up. Rey sucked in a breath.

"You once fought Kylo Ren," Vela stated what she saw inside the woman's mind, "He never told me that."

Tears began rolling down on both of their cheeks. Looking into people's minds had a price.

"Was it you who wounded his face?" She asked condescendingly. Rey nodded. Vela became angry. Who would hurt someone so kind to her?

"Kind?" Rey read Vela's mind, "He killed his own father!"

"He did it for a good reason! His father was neglectful towards him!" The teenager replied. Her father told her stories about how his father never cared for him. She felt glad that Kylo was a good father. She felt Rey prod at her mind.

"You," Rey started, "You had a loving mother, a nymph from Argazda. She loved you very much." What Rey saw next frightened her.

"She was tied up," Tears of sadness began to fall, "You were held back."

Vela didn't like this. This had to stop.

"Please stop." Vela pleaded, but Rey, out of sadness and terror, continued.

"She was killed before your eyes," Rey continued, "Kylo was too late to save your mother, but you never hated him for it. You tried to get mad at him, but you couldn't because he's your father!"

"Stop!" Vela yelled as she stumbled back. She suddenly couldn't breathe. Her black robes felt too tight. Her helmet suffocated her. She panicked. She smacked herself against a metal wall, and pulled her helmet off. She threw it, and it clattered on the floor. Rey gasped at the sight. Luke's eyes widened. They saw Kylo's face, but oh so different from his. Vela had icy blue eyes, Kylo didn't. Ren's hair had some length, but her hair was longer. She began to sob.

"You don't have to interrogate us," Rey started, "We're the good guys!"

"No you're not!" Vela yelled.

"Yes we are," Rey replied, "We are fighting against The First Order. They dictate planets! They destroy planets! We are here to stop them!"

"No you're not!" Vela yelled once more, "We're restoring order!"

"Just look into my mind and you'll see the real reason why we fight against you." Rey said.

Vela contemplated. She entered Rey's mind once more. Rey opened her mind for her, and she went in smoothly. She saw innocent people killed, dictatorship ruling the galaxy, planets being destroyed, and so one. She felt confused. Was she in the right side? She started to hyperventilate. She couldn't process the information. Thousands of innocent lives taken, and Vela was a part of it and she didn't realize it until then. She continued crying

"I can't do it. I don't understand. I don't want to do this anymore!" She yelled. She rubbed her eyes as she stormed out, leaving Luke and Rey extremely confused.

* * *

"Pathetic!" Snoke yelled at Vela angrily. She cried once more. Kylo wrapped an arm around his daughter and murmured sweet nothings.

"Your emotions are getting in the way of my plans! Kylo!" Snoke turned to Kylo.

"You said she's ready but she isn't! Get out before I destroy both of you!" He said. Kylo hauled his crying daughter out of the room.

"Papa, I'm sorry," Vela hiccupped, "Rey saw what happened to mama in my mind. It all came flowing back. I'm sorry I'm not ready."

Kylo hushed and cradled his sobbing daughter. After a while, her papa spoke.

"It's fine. It was your first try. You'll get better." Kylo assured Vela. He walked her to her quarters.

"Rest. We'll train again tomorrow." Her father said as she closed the door. She laid down, but she couldn't sleep. She thought about the actions of The First Order that she never knew about. She realized that her father was hiding something. Was she wrong to be allies with the Order? She stared at the ceiling for hours and hours before she sat up and wandered around the base.

The empty halls comforted her. After a while, she stumbled upon Snoke's lair. She heard voices inside. She listened through the door.

"Kill the jedi at dawn. Without the Resistance's symbols of hope, they will feel lost and defeated. We will crush them." She heard Snoke's command.

"Yes, Supreme Leader." Two familiar voices said in unison. It was General Hux and her father. She quietly gasped and ran, ran back to her quarters to get her lightsaber. She ran to the interrogation room. She opened the door to see Luke and Rey asleep. She struck the restraints, freeing the pair. Luke and Rey awoke to the sound.

"Run. They're going to kill you." Vela said.

"Why are you helping us?" Luke suddenly said, surprising Vela. She breathed in.

"Because it's the right thing to do," She solemnly said, "Now go before they see you!" The pair ran out of the interrogation room, and they didn't look back.

* * *

Vela sat at the center of the grounds outside the base. Her hands were cuffed. She bowed her head down in shame and in defeat. Thousands of stormtroopers rallied around her. She was sentenced to die at the hands of her father.

"Today, we are gathered here to witness the execution of our most recent traitor," General Hux started, "Vela Ren."

She promised herself to avoid crying. She didn't want to be a crybaby on her last day existing in the galaxy. A tall figure neared her, lightsaber in hand. Her father looked at her through his mask. Kylo willed himself not to cry. He had to do his job. It's the right thing to do (Or was it?).

"Do it, Kylo." Snoke commanded beside General Hux.

He raised his saber. Vela stared at him with hurt and betrayal her icy blue eyes. He felt conflicted. He loved her daughter. He couldn't do this. As he stared at her, he saw Saphir's eyes. He saw Saphir's kindness in her.

" _Please take care of our daughter."_

" _She's so like you in so many ways."_

" _You two will get along just fine."_

He started to tear up. He couldn't kill his daughter. He would never kill someone Saphir loved. He swung the sword, and struck the cuffs. He pulled Vela up. Kylo killed the first stormtrooper that approached him. Vela picked the blaster rifle up and started to blast stormtroopers messily.

"Traitors!" Snoke yelled as he ignited his lightsaber. He swung it at Kylo, but Kylo easily parried. Vela continued fighting off stormtroopers.

"My plans are destroyed because of you and your daughter!" Snoke yelled, "Everything I did was all for nothing! The army, your training, that wretched nymph's death! You wasted it all!"

Kylo's eyes widened in surprise. Snoke cackled.

"I killed your stupid lover. You never told me, but I knew." The disfigured man said, grinning like a mad man.

Kylo became furious and poignant.

"What?" He replied weakly as he struck his saber so hard that Snoke stumbled back. Snoke regained his balance and laughed at Kylo.

"Have you forgotten that I am your master and I have powers beyond you? The nymph's weak minds made it easy for me to manipulate them into killing your stupid whore!" Snoke yelled as he swung at Kylo. Kylo cried out in fury as he battle with his superior. After a while, Kylo's arms grew tired, but Snoke showed no signs of stopping.

"Growing weary, I see." Snoke remarked. With a strong swipe, Kylo's saber clattered to the floor. The knight looked at his superior with wide eyes.

"Now you will die." He raised his saber, ready to strike, but someone blasted his hands. His saber fell to the floor, and the blast destroyed his right hand. The pair looked to the side. They saw Vela with her blaster rifle.

"You!" Snoke yelled as Kylo grabbed his saber to swing at the Supreme Leader. With a strike, Snoke fell dead on the floor. Kylo ran to Vela.

"Let's get out of here." Kylo said as he grabbed her daughter's hand and ran.

They navigated through the sea of soldiers, killing each one of them as the pair went through. Finally, they saw an unoccupied tie fighter. Vela took the time to read the name of the unit.

"BS – 1983." She muttered.

"Sweetheart, now is not the time to sing your ABCs." Kylo reminded her. He let her daughter go in first, and as he was about to get inside, he was blasted on the stomach. He stumbled inside and sat on the floor. Vela came to her father's aid.

"How do I stop the bleeding?" Vela panicked.

"I'm alright. Just fly this thing!" Kylo commanded as he took off his helmet. Vela nodded frantically and went to the cockpit. She pressed random buttons, but she got the tie fighter flying. As they flew through the planet's atmosphere, other tie fighters started to chase them. She didn't know what to do! Luckily, there was an autopilot button. She pressed it, and the tie fighter started automatically blasting their foes down and flew at the same time. She went to her father who sat at the other cockpit behind her.

"Papa, you're bleeding too much! I'll put pressure on it." She said as she pressed on her father's wound with two hands. She ripped a piece of her robes off and bandaged the wound.

"Thank you, Vela. I'm glad I have a daughter like you." He said as he embraced her. Tears began to fall from Vela's eyes.

"I love you, papa!" She said as she returned the embrace.

"I know." Kylo remarked. After a while, they were out of the planet's atmosphere, and tie fighters stopped chasing them. They knew the tie fighters would be back sooner or later. Suddenly, their own tie fighter unit docked a bigger ship. It seemed that the bigger spacecraft had a tractor beam and they were trapped in it.

"This is bad. This is very bad." Vela began to panic. Kylo ignited his lightsaber, but he still sat down on the floor to avoid aggravating his wound. Vela grabbed her blaster rifle, ready to shoot. The door opened. What Kylo saw surpised him.

"Ben. It's good to see you." An old petite woman with buns in her hair said.

"General Organa." Kylo acknowledged.

She looked at Vela, unsurprised that she saw two of her son's face. Beside her was the best pilot in the Resistance and the ex – stormtrooper, Poe Dameron and Finn, respectively.

"Nice tie fighter you got here. BS – 1983," Poe started, "How fitting."

"Who are you?" Vela confronted. Ren put a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll know eventually when you get to the family reunion." Finn answered.

Vela assisted her father up. The pair walked out of the tie fighter, following the trio. The petite woman approached Vela.

"We have a lot of catching up to do, young lady." She said.

"Who are you?" Vela asked.

"I'm Leia Organa," The older woman said, "And you are my son's daughter I presume?"

Vela fell silent. Leia chuckled. Ren smirked. Vela looked at both of them back and forth.

"Don't worry, child. You'll find out about your family's past soon enough."


End file.
